Catch a Falling Star
by PadfootProngsMoonyJCC
Summary: Three children, Born to those who have thrice defied him, Bonds unseen in history, Powerful together, weak when apart, With each other they can defeat him, Without each other they will fall, All for one and one for all, Or all will fall, More than one innocent life can be spared, But for a price they would all fear...
1. Chapter 1

_**Catch a Falling Star**_

_**Alana Star Jessyka Black/Cullen**_

**DOB:** 31st August 2001

**Parents:** Esme Cullen nee Platt and Sirius Black

**Godparents: **James and Lily Potter

**Other Relatives:** Carlisle Cullen (step father), Emmett Cullen (adopted brother), Rosalie Hale (adopted sister), Jasper Hale (adopted brother), Edward Cullen (adopted brother), Alice Cullen (adopted sister), Olivia Potter (soul sister), Harry Potter (soulmate), Remus Lupin (surrogate uncle)

**Face Claim: **Danielle Campbell

_**Harry James Potter**_

**DOB: **31st July 2001

**Parents:** Lily and James Potter (Both Deceased)

**Godparents: **Sirius Black and Esme Cullen

**Other Relatives:** Olivia Potter (twin sister), Petunia Dursley (aunt), Vernon Dursley (uncle), Dudley Dursley (cousin), Alana Black (soulmate), Remus Lupin (surrogate uncle)

**Face Claim: **Daniel Radcliffe

_**Olivia Lily **__**Potter**_

**DOB:** 31st July 2001

**Parents:** Lily and James Potter (Both Deceased)

**Godparents:** Remus Lupin and Alice Longbottom

**Other Relatives:** Harry Potter (twin brother), Petunia Dursley (aunt), Vernon Dursley (uncle), Dudley Dursley (cousin), Alana Black (soul sister), Fred Weasley (soulmate), Sirius Black (surrogate uncle)

**Face Claim: **Emily Rudd

**Soul Bonds: **A soul bond is the most powerful magic in the universe. They are very rare and soul bonds usually remain in family groups. On average there are five soul bonds in a century. Soul bonds mainly start impacting the individual/pair after a significant event or in the cases of couples (most common), a kiss. Before fully activated soul bonds can cause synchronised pain e.g. if one half breaks an arm, the other will feel it and they may feel a pull to their partner before activated. Possible soul bonds are soulmates and soul siblings. Individuals who are soulmates are different to siblings in that they are legally married from first kiss. Soul siblings have a great protective pull towards one another, though it's not as intense as a soulmate bond, it is still powerful magic to be linked to another.

**Prophecy**

_Three children,_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him,_

_Bonds unseen in history,_

_Powerful together, weak when apart,_

_With each other they can defeat him,_

_Without each other they will fall,_

_All for one and one for all,_

_Or all will fall,_

_More than one innocent life can be spared, _

_But for a price they would all fear..._


	2. Pologue

_**Halloween 2002**_

"We'll be fine Sirius. Go help Moony" Esme Platt could be heard pleading with her fiance. "He needs you more tonight than we do. Jamie and Lily will look after us." She placed her hand on his cheek while the other held their baby.

The man in question looked worried but he knew that this was one argument he would not win. Esme loved Remus like a brother and would never let him go alone. James couldn't go for obvious reasons but Sirius seemed unidentified by Voldemort's supporters as of yet. He was about to refuse again, when his fiance raised a single eyebrow. He knew at that point that he needed to go now for his safety. He gave her and their daughter a kiss on the forehead and walked towards the living room.

"Look after them Prongsie." He said to his best mate who was watching the twins.

"Always Pads." The two shared a smile that said more than words ever could before Sirius left the door with a final smile at the most important girls in his life. Little did he know it would be the last time he saw any of the occupants of the house for a very long time…


	3. Welcome to the US of A (Alana)

_**Chapter 1 - Life in the US of A**_

_**Flashback 3rd POV**_

"EEEEEKKKKK MAMA!" A 3 year old giggled while being spun by her eldest brother. "EMMY IS SPINNING ME!"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, put your sister down. Unless of course you want her to throw up all down your back." The girls mother walked onto the porch. The bear like teenager out the toddler down immediately at the prospect of vomit down his back.

"Got it Mama E. She loved it really." He said ruffling the toddler hair who was sat in the grass sucking her thumb looking up at them adoringly.

"Sure she did Em, was that before or after you nearly dropped her?" The blonde goddess known as Rosalie Hale said strolling out into the yard.

"Sissy!" Alana jumped up running to the beauty.

"Hi Princess." Rosalie laughed, scooping the child up.

_**Present Day**_

"I don't want to go to another school Jazzy. What if they all pick on me? I sound different to them!" I confided in my elder brother as we walked through the park known as our backyard. Jasper knew me better than I knew myself, he always has. My siblings are all so different and yet I have such an amazing relationship with all of them.

"I know bubs but you know that Mama E said there was a reason for it. Look on the bright side, your 13, you've been to 2 magical schools already and tomorrow you start at the one you will spend the next 5 years at. You are fluent in 3 languages and you have all of us just a call away. Dumbledore has already agreed to let you keep your cell and has adapted the wards to do so. Rose and I are coming with you to the station too."

I sighed and nodded, letting a single solitary tear fall down my cheek before quickly wiping it away.

"C'mere." Jazz said as he pulled me into his chest. "From what I heard Hogwarts beats Ilvermorny and Beauxbatons everyday of the week. You will love it, I'm sure."

"You went to Ilvermorny and you turned out alright. You all did." I argued.

"Yes but both Mama E and Papa C went to Hogwarts and they are two of the best wizards our country has. Ilvermorny is great, but Hogwarts is unlike any other school in the world. Just remember, as far as anyone is concerned at Hogwarts, you are Jessyka Cullen - daughter of Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

I sighed, knowing he was right. There is no use crying over it anyway. It's what's happening. Starting tomorrow...


	4. The Dursleys (Olivia)

_**Chapter 2 - The Dursleys**_

Privet Drive. Oh how I hate this place. For those of you who don't know I'm Olivia Potter, you know the one always running around after the boy who lived. They might as well just call me the girl who lives in his shadow.

Lets review, I have lived with my aunt and uncle ever since I can remember. Horrible they are just horrible, but I have no one else to go to. That all changed when I finally got my letter to Hogwarts. In first year I got into Gryffindor house, yet hardly made any friends to be honest my brother and I aren't the closest of people after his rise to fame. Doesn't mean I couldn't help him which I did, helped him defeat you-know-who and the Professor Quirrell guy. Second year you-know-who showed up again with a giant snake and long story short I helped with that to. But of course no one really notices me that much except: Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape (for some odd reason).

Now I'm just waiting for third year to come around. Waiting… just waiting…

" Lumos... MAXIMA!" Harry whisper shouts again from under his blanket.

"Harry! Are you trying to get yourself killed by Uncle Vernon!" I whisper angrily at him, quickly pretending to be asleep as I hear him coming into the room. Harry just ignores me and ends up going to bed but I can't seem to.

Next thing I know we are packing up are stuff due harry and I blowing up our other aunt like a balloon.

"YOU BRING HER BACK! YOU BRING HER BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!" he screamed at us as we made our way to the door.

"No! She deserved what she got! And you... you keep away from me." Harry said while pointing his wand at him.

"You're not allowed to do magic out of school. They won't have you now. You've got nowhere to go." Vernon spoke smirking evilly.

"Anywhere's better than here." I say as I sprint to the door with my trunk in toe.

Walking in silence in the dead of night is never a good thing. It was at this point I realized that my uncle was right about something, we did have nowhere to go. Hogwarts doesn't start for a while either, so that's a no, we were alone. Harry stopped and sat on a curb and sat down. I was just standing there trying to think of something that would help us.

All of a sudden we saw a pair of eyes staring at us from a bush across the road. They were a deep obsidian like color that could only be spotted due to the reflection of the light. I froze, I knew whatever those eyes belonged to was not human. A growling sound started to emerge from the bush and I began to see the beginnings of a snout appeared. Suddenly, this huge dog/wolf like creature lunged at us and just as we thought we were dead a bus came out of nowhere. A night bus?

We ended up getting on and learning about the escaped convict Sirius Black, so arriving at the leaky cauldron. Harry ended up talking to Ron and Hermione while I just went to find my room.

I really hope for a normal year this year. I'm one of the top students at the moment though people don't really know I exist. However, I have this feeling deep inside that everything is gonna change this year, I just hope it's for the better…

_...For the better_


	5. Hello, Goodbye (Alana)

_**USA Ministry International Travel**_

"Are you sure you've got everything sweet?" My mom said almost panicked.

"I think so. You'll send it if I forgot, right?" I reply nervously, playing with my fingers.

"Of course babygirl." My step-father said kindly. Mom says that my father was a good man that got portrayed as bad. My father is Sirius Black. Voldemort tried to kill me, my mom and my two best friends, he killed my godparents. My dad got the blame as he wasn't there. He was with my Uncle Moony at the full moon. I think myself lucky though as I feel as though I have two dads. Carlisle has been there for as long as I can remember, he's treated me as his own child.

"Thanks Papa C. I still don't see why you and Mom can't take me as well as Jazz and Rosie."

"Your dad recently escaped from Azkaban, that's why you are using a different name at Hogwarts. If I went with you, they would know who you are. It's the safest way." Mom said defeated but calm.

"Okay… Well… I love you guys… I… I'll miss you so much!" I cried launching myself into my mother's arms.

"We'll miss you too. So much." She said, her voice cracking. "Now go. You'll miss the train." She said wiping her tears and holding me at arms length.

"Come on then sis. Let's go." Rose said linking arms with me, Jasper did the same on my other side. They spun and I was engulfed in steam from an old fashioned train. Coughing I took a step back, pulling my brother and sister back with me. They said nothing as we walked up the platform looking in the windows for a quiet compartment.

None of the compartments were empty but they found one with one man in. He was wearing shabby robes and had scars on his face. I'm sure he couldn't be a student?

"Go for that one Jess," they looked at me pointedly, "He'll look after you."

"Who is he?" I asked, curious, part of me felt like I knew the man, like he was important.

"Remus John Lupin." Jasper said smirking, his southern twang coming through. My face broke into a big grin as I watched them load my trunk onto the train.

Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all…

**AN: Hi! I promise chapters will get longer from the next chapter. These are deliberately short to gauge interest and build the story. Before anyone says anything - yes there are twilight characters - no it's not a crossover - no they're not vampires. I still don't own anything from Harry Potter or Twilight. We won't be doing this every chapter so be warned! :)**

**Padfoot and Prongs**


End file.
